Moon Goon!
This article is about the comic story. For the characters, see Moon Goons. This is a story from ''Popeye'', the original series published by Dell in 1948. The series was later renamed to Popeye the Sailor as it continued with other publishers. It has also been reprinted in other comic books by other publishers since then. 'Synopsis' Popeye is hired to pilot a rocket ship to the Moon, where he and Wimpy meet the Moon Goons and the Moon Rocks. 'Plot' On one seemingly ordinary day, a pair of scientists seek to make their dream of sending a man to the Moon a reality. They decide that it should be a seafaring man. Luckily for them, only an hour away, Popeye is at home bored because his ship is in dry dock. At that moment, Wimpy arrives and notices Popeye's unhappy situation. He shows Popeye an ad in the morning paper for a sailor to captain a new ship. Popeye talks Wimpy into joining him as his first mate and they leave to find out about the job. The two professors hire Popeye and Wimpy then drive them to their ship in the desert. At first, Popeye has doubts about sailing a space ship, but Prof. Biggy tells him it is as easy as pushing a few buttons. He then tricks Popeye and Wimpy into blasting off as he and Prof. Shorty hide in the desert. This is about the time everything starts going wrong. Olive shows up and learns that her sweetie is rocketing to the Moon, our two astronauts find out the professors left them alone on the rocket, and the rocket only has enough fuel for a one-way trip to the Moon. By some miracle, the rocket safely crashes on the Moon so they both go out to explore. It does not take long for Wimpy to get tired. When he sits down on a rock, he learns it is really a Moon Goon in disguise, hiding with all his fellow Goons. Fortunately, Moon Goons speak the same language as Earth Goons, so Wimpy can speak to them. The Goon tells them that he is the Grandfather of Alice the Goon. The Goon is extremely happy to find out Wimpy and Popeye are friends with Alice. His joy quickly ends as they are attacked by the Moon Goons' enemies, the Moon Rocks. Popeye easily defeats the Moon Rocks and finds out they can talk. Clinker the Moon Rock Man explains they are at war with the Moon Goons because the Goons had tried to build houses out of them. Moon Rocks do not like being cemented into walls. Popeye wins the Moon Rock King (Joe Granite)'s crown for defeating him in battle. With his new title as king, Popeye ends the war and declares peace for the Moon Goons and the Moon Rock Men. Joe Granite also gives Popeye and Wimpy moon rock machines to travel back home in. Unfortunately, their moon rocks crash lands into Olive's house, making her very upset. Last Updated: / / Category:Comics